An Unexpected Past
by NikChik-11
Summary: [Sequel to In Love and Confusion] This is the story of Sally's past... When she gets a phone call from her brother, Sally has to live in the fear of knowing that something bad is about to happen... Hint: rape, rape, rape!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARS----(No matter how much I really want to…)**

**Hey, just to let you know, Josh is Sally's brother. Ok, on with the story!

* * *

**

_An Unexpected Past_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Hello?" Sally answered, picking up the receiver, and putting it to her ear.

"Sally? Is that you?" Someone replied. The sound of his voice made her heart drop.

"Josh? Oh my gosh! Is it really you?" She cried happily.

"Yeah it's me. Look I called because… Well, I don't know exactly how to say this." He said, sighing on the other end of the line.

"Josh, what's wrong? Where are you?" Sally asked.

"I'm in the hospital, but I called to warn you—"

"The hospital?! Why are you in the hospital?" Sally exclaimed, interrupting her brother.

"I called to warn you, he's coming…" Josh said hurriedly. "I'm in the hospital, because I wouldn't tell him where you were… But, he sort of found a newspaper article about you and that racecar driver, and well now he knows where to find you."

Sally just stood there, eyes wide with fear of what she had just heard.

"Josh, you—you can't be serious…" She said finally.

"Sorry Sally, but I'm not kidding."

Sally sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't… know." Came her reply.

She fell silent, thinking hard in spite of the fact that she was shaking in fear.

"I guess I'll have to leave." She said finally.

"Ok, well I got to go get an X-Ray done." Josh said.

"K, Bye. Oh, and thanks for the heads up." Sally replied.

She hung up the receiver, and leaned her back against the wall, staring at the ceiling.

"Sally?" A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

She looked back down, and saw Lightning gazing at her in concern. He went over and put his arm around her.

"Are you ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost." He said, studying her with his bright, blue eyes.

"I-I'm fine." She replied shakily.

"You sure? You're shaking like a leaf…" He said, holding her a little tighter.

"Yes! I'm fine, I'm fine." She said, an annoyed look on her face.

Lightning looked hurt for a second, but just smiled softly at her. "Ok, I was just making sure." He went to the door, and took one last look at her.

A little ashamed of the fact that she had just snapped at Lightning when he was just trying to help, she let out a small sigh as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Ok, sorry this chapter so short, but I HAD to write it. Have you ever written some of a story, then get ideas for, like, 3 other stories, but can't think of anything for the story you started with? Well, that's what's wrong with me right now. Lol, I have no idea what to write next for Cars 3: Born Racer. I guess I'll have to write all these other stories before I can get to it. Oh, and I bet you're wonderin' how come I'm righting so many humanized stories, well I've just had a lot of ideas for them. I have an idea for another Cars story, where they're cars, so don't worry, everything is gonna be alright. :P (Lol, I got that from Shark Tale! Ya know, those Jamaican jellyfish!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning walked over to Flo's, still thinking about Sally.

_What was wrong with her? Why did she look so scared?_ He thought as he sat down in a chair closest to the counter, and put his elbows on the counter.

He furrowed his brow in confusion, not noticing Doc coming up beside him.

"Hey kid. Something buggin' you?" He asked, noticing the look on Lightning's face.

Lightning jumped, being caught off-guard. "Huh? Oh… I was just—thinking." He replied.

Doc nodded, watching Lightning intently. Lightning looked up at him, frowning slightly.

"Doc, when did Sally first come here?" He asked.

Doc wasn't expecting this question. He looked over at Lightning to see if he was kidding, but the expression on his face was dead- serious.

"Uh… I believe she came here about 3 years ago." He replied.

"Was she upset when she showed up?"

Doc strained to remember, and then replied "I think that she was…"

That's all that he needed to know…

Lightning walked back outside, and noticed Sally packing suitcases into the trunk of her car. He slowly walked over to her, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Hey." He said, watching her put the bags in the trunk.

"Hey." She replied, not looking up.

"So… You going somewhere?" He asked.

She sighed. "Yes, I have to leave."

Lightning looked curiously at her. "Sally, is there something going on?"

"Lightning, I don't want to talk about it." She said firmly.

He went up a little closer to her, and took both her hands in his. "Sally, if there's something bothering you… I just want to help."

She sighed again, then looked up into Lightning's brilliant, blue eyes. She couldn't lie to him, he would know.

"O-ok, I guess I should start from the beginning." She started. "You see, it's my father… I lost a big case in court once, and I was my father's attorney. He lost a ton of money, and when we got home… he—he—" She looked down at the ground, tears pouring down her face.

Lightning's eyes widened as he comprehended what Sally had just said. He reached out and put his arms around her, pressing her head against his shoulder. She just cried even harder, putting her arms around Lightning's waist. They stayed that way for awhile, Sally crying, while Lightning comforted her. He stroked her long, blonde hair, and just tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry. I won't let ANYONE lay a finger on you." He said reassuringly. "He won't harm you."

Sally sniffled in reply, letting Lightning escort her to her apartment.

* * *

**Ok, I know that that was REALLY short, but I wanted to post something, and my mom keeps yelling at me to get off, soooo Ya'll look back tomorrow for more! I just found the perfect song for one of the chapters…**


	3. Chapter 3

Lightning walked into the room, with Sally still against his shoulder. They sat down on the couch, and Lightning just sort of held her, gazing at her sincerely.

She looked up, and wiped away the last of her tears.

"I knew that something along the lines of that was bothering you…" Lightning said quietly.

Sally gazed at him questioningly. "How did you…?"

Lightning just hugged her tighter, resting his head on top of hers. "Well, you know how I told you that I grew up in an orphanage?"

She nodded, squeezing his hand in a comforting way.

"Well, I saw a lot of kids come and go, most of them abused. They had this look about them, and I sort of… saw it in you, earlier." He said, squeezing her hand back.

She just sighed, wiping away the fresh tears that had started to fall. She pulled away from Lightning just a little, so she could look him in the face.

"H-He hurt my brother." She said quietly. "He hurt him, trying to get to me. My brother protected me, but it didn't work…"

"What do you mean?" Lightning asked, confused.

Sally tried to hold back the rest of her tears, but was defeated as they silently trickled down her cheeks.

"H-He found an a-article in a magazine a-about me—a-and you." She said, choking on her words. "A-And now, he knows where I-I am."

Lightning wiped away her tears with his hand, and gently hugged her. "I'm so sorry." He said, kissing her tenderly on the cheek. "This is my fault…"

They were silent for a little while, Lightning still comforting Sally. She got up, and yawned. "I'm really tired."

"Yea… me too." Lightning said, yawning himself. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

Sally had started to put on some pajamas in the room, which was a little awkward for Lightning. "Uh… do you want me to leave?" He asked, blushing a bit.

"Naw, I've seen you in your underwear… What can it hurt for you to see me?" She replied, smiling sheepishly at him.

Lightning laughed. "You still remember that? That was like, a month and a half ago…"

"Yea, well I don't think I'll forget that…" She replied, blushing a little.

Lightning looked at her, smiling slyly. "What was that supposed to mean?"

She glanced over at him, her face turning a little redder. "Well, I mean… You just looked so cute, and… You're just so adorable when you act all shy like that!" She exclaimed, laughing a little.

He laughed, too. "Well, I don't think I'm THAT shy…"

Sally gave him a funny look. "What do you mean? You were too shy to even kiss me!"

"Well, I'm not anymore…" He said, getting up off the couch, going over behind Sally, and putting his arms around her shoulders. He leaned down, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She returned the kiss, and then smiled at him. She sighed, as she remembered what he was doing over here in the first place, and shivered slightly. He seemed to have noticed, and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry." He said, hugging her. "I won't let him hurt you. I'll stay up all night if I have to."

She smiled, and hugged him back.

"Goodnight." He said, going over to the door, locking it, and silently making his way over to his cone.

"Night Stickers." She called after him. Shivering in the night air, as she watched him leave.

* * *

**Ok, I know, I know, I still have to finish Cars 3, but I'm getting' to it, k? Calm down, geez! Don't have a stroke… Lol. I have an idea for the next chapter, I just have to write it… Review Please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sally heard herself screaming. _

_There was a huge, burly man in front of her, holding a metal softball bat. He brought it down hard on her, and she cried out in pain. But the weird thing was, she couldn't feel it. _

_She could hear her bones cracking. Crack, crack, crack! She couldn't get that sound out of her head. She took her last breath, and screamed one last time._

Sally woke up with a small jump. She was broke out in a cold sweat, the covers twisted wildly around her.

Crack, crack, crack.

She jumped as she heard that familiar sound. She looked around the room, and saw that the doorknob was moving.

_So, that's what was making that noise._ She thought. She started to get a little scared.

Suddenly, someone started pounding on the door. She could feel tears streaming down her face, but was too scared to do anything.

She screamed as someone knocked her door off the henges.

* * *

Lightning woke up to a scream. He tried to remember what he was doing, then realized who was screaming. He leapt off his bed, and ran over to Sally's room.

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

He ran across the parking lot, and saw that Sally's door had been ripped off. He stopped, scared as to what he might see.

"LIGHTNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lightning heard Sally scream. He ran into her room, and saw her on the floor, and a big, angry looking man on top of her.

His eyes widened as he saw what the man was doing. Sally was being raped—by her own father!

"LIGHTNING!!! H-HELP ME!!!!!!!!" Sally screamed, trying to get away. Her father slapped her across the face, shouting, "Shut the hell up, you little brat!!!" She laid back on the floor, unconscious.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you. _

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Thinking fast, Lightning jumped on the other man, pulling his head back. He turned around, and threw a punch up at Lightning, hitting him square in the nose.

Lightning staggered backwards, blood pouring down his face. He fell to his knees, feeling as if he'd throw up. The man turned back to Sally, grinning maliciously.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down. _

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture

Lightning groggily got to his feet, and looked wildly around the room. Then, he saw it. A light blue, perfectly breakable, glass vase. He picked it up, wobbly snuck up behind Sally's dad, and brought it down hard on his head. He fell to the floor, shards of glass stuck in his head, probably dead.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
_  
Lightning held his hand up to his head, and spotted a blanket on the couch. He picked it up, and threw it over Sally, to cover her up. Her staggered over to the phone, dialed Doc's number, and waited. Doc picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Doc… Please, y-you gotta—gotta—gotta." Lightning stuttered, before blacking out completely.

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

* * *

_

**OMG!!! That was so friggin' awesome!!! If I do say so myself… Lol. And sorry, Lmqcrazii95! I know I was supposed to write another chapter for Cars 3, but I couldn't help myself! XD And that song was Face Down, by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. (I LOVE THAT SONG!!!) Lol. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lightning woke up to a bright light shining in his eyes. He groaned, and saw that he was in Doc's clinic. He looked down, and noticed that he was in a hospital gown, and saw the clean, white bed that he was laying on.

"Good to see that you're with us, boy." Lightning turned his head, and saw Doc, smiling softly at him.

"Doc? Wha—What happened? W-Where am I? What am I doing—" He cut off when he heard someone sniffle loudly. He turned his head again, and saw Sally, laying in a bed on the other side of him. Her back was to him, and she was crying, really hard.

Just with seeing Sally like that, all the memories of last night came back to him. He slowly sat up, and glanced over at Doc to see if it was ok to get out of bed. Doc smiled sincerely, and nodded.

Lightning quietly got up, and walked over to her bed. He shivered, because he was in a hospital gown, and slowly approached her. She was shaking, and crying hysterically. He carefully sat down next to her on the bed, and put his hand on her arm.

She looked up at him with a tear-stained face, and sniffled. He smiled reassuringly, and rubbed his hand on her arm comfortingly. She slowly sat up in bed, wincing. Suddenly, she reached up, and hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

"T-Thank you. T-Thanks for e-everything." She choked out.

Lightning felt a few tears of his own fall, but quickly wiped them away. He just hugged her back, stroking her long, blonde hair.

She sat back down, and winced in pain. Lightning gave her a look of sincerity, understanding why she was in pain, but not saying anything. Sally blushed a little, and laid back down on the pillow. Lightning laid down, too, and the two stayed there, enjoying the reassuring silence that had fallen.

Lightning glanced over at Doc, and smiled a sort of half-smile. Doc smiled back, and got up to leave. When Doc closed the door, Lightning reached over and kissed Sally's cheek.

She slipped her hand into his, and closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb comfortingly, and whispered, "It's ok, It's ok."

* * *

Sally found Lightning up at Wheel Well, laying down in the grass, staring up at the clear, blue sky. She got up closer, and saw that he was listening to his iPod. She went up, and sat next to him. He glanced at her, and sat up. 

"What're you listening to?" Sally asked, as he took off his head phones.

"God Bless The Broken Road." He replied.

"I love that song!" Sally exclaimed.

"Yea, I do too… And it wasn't till now that I realized what it meant."

Sally looked at him for a moment, and he glanced up at her. He handed her one of the earpieces, and they started to listen to the song together.

Lightning hummed to it, and Sally started to hum, too. Just as it got to the last part of the song, Lightning and Sally sang it together…

"And God blessed the broken road, that led me straight to you…"

Lightning laughed, and glanced up at Sally. He noticed how beautiful she looked with the sun gleaming behind her, and smiled at her.

She smiled back. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Oh, uh, thanks… You too." He replied, looking away bashfully. He stuck his hands in his pockets, and felt something long, and cold against his flesh.

He took it out, and remembered what it was. It was a locket that he had picked out for Sally, with something special inside…

"Hey, Sal… Close your eyes for a minute." He said.

"Oooook-ay." She replied, closing her eyes. He slipped the necklace around her neck, and sat back into place.

"Ok, now open."

She opened her eyes, and looked down at the locket. It was a gold, metallic lightning bolt, with a gold chain. She stared breathlessly at it, then looked up at Lightning.

"It's beautiful, Stickers."

"Go, on. Open it." He said, smiling.

She opened up the little necklace piece, to reveal a sparkling, diamond ring.

"Oh—oh my gosh." Sally said, staring with awe at the tiny, little ring.

Lightning just smiled. "Sally, this past week has been heck, but through it all… I still loved you. Will you marry me?"

She gazed at him with a look of surprise, mixed with love. "Yes."

"Yes?" Lightning repeated.

"Yes." Sally said, laughing a little.

"Yes!" Lightning said, pulling back his fist in a "yes" gesture.

Sally just laughed. She couldn't believe it… She never really wanted to be a Carerra, and now—She was going to be a McQueen! She looked over at Lightning, and laughed again. He was doing the "it's my birthday" gesture, now.

"Quit it, you goofball!" She said, pushing him playfully on the shoulder.

"Ok, ok!" Lightning said, laughing.

They sat, enjoying each others presence, for awhile.

"So are you doing better?" Lightning asked quietly. Sally just cuddled up to her new fiancé, and sighed. "It's been hard… But, things are lighting up." She said, gazing up at him.

He held her hand, and smiled. "I know what you mean…"

They fell silent again, cuddled against each other. Sally cuddled deeper into his shoulder, playing with her necklace. "I love you…" She whispered quietly.

He gazed at her fondly, then replied, "I guess that song was right."

She looked up questioningly at him, and he just smiled. "God blessed the broken road, that led me straight to you…"

* * *

**Coolio!!! Now, all I have to do is finish Cars 3: Born Racer, and I can come up with some more stories!!! Yay me!!! Please Review!!!**


End file.
